


Just This Moment

by Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armins all grown up, Betrayal, Daddy Issues, Erens hidding things, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Im a crappy writer but I have a good plot!, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Kinda past Erwin/Levi, Levi is a bad ass, Levi smokes, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Armin/Erwin, Mikasa is an older sister, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Protective Mikasa, Read pls, Revenge, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Torture, Undercover organization, Violence, past petra/Levi, pls, poor eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest/pseuds/Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren moves to America for a new start. The beautiful city of Shika is exactly what Eren needs and Mikasa is determined that Eren gets a second chance. But, things don't always go the way you want. Eren is dragged into a world he didn't even know he was apart of. Now the past Erens been trying to get away from is the only thing that will keep him alive. </p><p>Ever since that day, Levi had dedicated his life to get his revenge. He thought he knew what he wanted but he isn't so sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> and so it beginsss. This is going to be a long one and the beginning is a little slow so hang in there! This is the first on going story I have written and Im not an amazing writer so go easy on me pls lol, jk you can yell at me with your hearts content! I hope you enjoy

There is something so beautiful about seeing the world from this high. To only have a thin layer of metal between you and the clouds. I watch out the plane window as we fly over the city I would soon be calling home. It was some time after midnight and the city was glowing with life. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would have appreciated the sight. It had been a very long trip from Germany to America and as much as I loved flying, all I wanted to do was touch the ground again. 

As the plane landed and we entered the airport, I stretched my limbs, very grateful to be able to move my sore muscles. I pulled out my phone and sluggishly started walking toward the parking lot. Thankfully I didn't have any bags other than the one I carried on the plane so I didn't have to wait to get my luggage. I sent a quick text to Mikasa to tell her that I had landed and I would be waiting at the parking lot. She quickly responded saying she was there waiting. 

It had been years since I had seen Mikasa. She was my adopted older sister and my best friend. She and I had gone through a lot together growing up but she had gotten a scholarship to a school in America. I guess I should have been mad at her for leaving me behind but honestly I don't blame her for leaving. We lived in a small house and had little money. Our father was rarely present at the time, disappearing without a reason, so mom had to take care of us on our own. We went without food often, scavenging for what we could. Mom tried to take care of us but even with two jobs, it was still too much. 

Even with the state we were in, we still went to school. We wanted to graduate so we could help mom pay the bills by earning ourselves decent jobs. Mikasa was always a well student, getting As in all her classes while I got low Cs at best. When Mikasa was offered the chance to go to a good college over in America, she jumped on determined to live a life without poverty. I stayed and got a shitty job to help mom out. After I graduated, I took on two more jobs, college was not an option for me. Though we tried our best to keep in touch, Mikasa was busy with college and I was busy working. This would be the first time I had seen her since she left.

As I stood at the entrance of the airport, I looked around for Mikasa. I spotted her leaning against her car not far from where I was. As I came closer, I took in her appearance. She was beautiful. Her hair was cut shorter from when I remembered and she still had that old red scarf I had given her on her 16th birthday. She had grew into a fine woman. My heart ached seeing her for the first time in so long. She had grown so much.

She saw me and smiled, pulling me into a tight hug. “Hey Mikasa” I said into her hair. She still smelled the same, Lavender and honey. 

“Welcome home Eren, I've missed you so much” She said, releasing me from her embrace. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I kissed her on the forehead “Me too”. 

We put my bag in the trunk and started the drive toward Mikasa's apartment. I would be staying with her for a while before I got settled in and found my own place. Mikasa was the one who wanted me to move to America, she even payed for my plane ticket and everything. She had been very worried and wanted me to get a fresh start. At first I didn't want to come, why would I? Why would I leave the place I've been all my life. But, I knew she was right. 

I had never really gotten over our moms death five years ago. Our father had taken her death very hard. When he had found out about her death, he had came back to the house. Though he didn't disappear for months anymore, he was drunk most of the time and started blaming me for her death. Eventually, I started to believe him. Living with him was living hell and with Mikasa gone, I had no one. After he went missing, I was forced to find a place to live so I ended crashing at Ricks, a friends of mine. I started to get this ‘fuck it’ mentality and started mixing with the wrong crowd. I had stopped contacting Mikasa and cut of all my old friends. Soon I was fucked up on drugs almost everyday and basically hated life.

One day I woke up in a hospital covered in broken bones and bandages. The hospital had contacted Mikasa because she was my only known relative and she demanded for me to move into her apartment in America. Now here I am, in her car driving through the city of Shika toward her apartment. I owed her a lot. 

Mikasa drove through the many streets, as she told me about the city.

“Its not so bad here, the people are ok. It won't be hard to find a job close to the apartment. Everything's about walking distance so you won't have to worry about getting a car right away. If you ever need a ride you can just use my car if it's there.” Mikasa said pulling into a parking spot. “Its pretty late so we should probably just crash for the night and I’ll show you around the city after you're settled in the apartment.” She got out of the car and got my bags from the back seat. 

“Thank you Mikasa, I'm really grateful for all of this” She looked up at me and gave me a serious look. 

“Eren I'm just happy you're here, you should have left that place a long time ago” 

We walked up to her floor and stepped into her apartment. She switched the light on and set my bag near the door. 

“I don't have your room set up yet so you can sleep in my room tonight. I'm beat so lets go.” She said walking into the living room and into what I would assume to be her bedroom. 

The apartment looked like it was torn out of a magazine. The kitchen was huge with black granite counter tops and an island that connect to the living room that hade a huge flat screen TV and plush red couches. They went well with the white carpet. It was so different from anything that I was used to. I had forgotten where she said she worked but from the looks of it, she was making good money. 

I followed Mikasa toward her bedroom with my bag. She was already changed into her pajamas and pointed me toward the bathroom where I could change out of my clothes. I was feeling gross from the flight and was very happy to shed these disgusting clothes. 

After I was changed, I crawled into bed with Mikasa. Her sheets were soft and felt like heaven on my skin. I layed my head down on the plush pillow and Mikasa wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened, not used to the touch. 

“Thank you Eren, you don't know how hard its been without you” Mikasa mumbled into my chest. I relaxed and pulled her in tighter, welcoming her warmth. We used to sleep together all the time when we were kids. I had forgotten how nice it felt. 

“Goodnight Mikasa”. I felt her sigh and slowly drift to sleep. Maybe this new start can change things. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.


	2. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapters a bit longer than the first. Hope you enjoy!

I woke up the next morning tangled in sheets that I've never seen before. What the fuck? Where am I? I untangling myself from the red sheets and stepped onto the dark wood floors. I almost screamed when Mikasa opened the door with a plate of pancakes in her hand. Oh yea, I'm in Mikasa apartment.

“I made pancakes, figured you'd be hungry” Mikasa said then went back to the kitchen. I got up and threw on a random t-shirt I had brought from Germany. I walked out of Mikasa's bedroom and was hit with the smell of pancakes. I sat down in front of a full plate of banana and strawberry pancakes and a cup of coffee at the dinning table. Mikasa and I ate our delicious breakfast quietly. Shit, if this was what every morning was like (other then getting scared to death) I wasn't ever leaving. 

“So whats the plans for today Mika” I asked after we were finished cleaning our plates.

“Im going to show you a little of the city. We won't be out long since I have work tonight but I figured we have a enough time to get you familiar with some of the city”.

“sounds like fun”

“Hey Eren, do you remember Armin?” Mikasa asked. My heart stopped when I heard the name. Armin, he was an old friend of mine while I was in school. Mikasa, Armin and I was inseparable at the time. Armin was a little shy kid who always had his head in a book. People used to pick on him a lot and Mikasa and I were always there to beat up whoever was picking on him. When Mikasa left and Mom died, I had stopped answering Armin's calls and distanced myself away from him, breaking any contact we had. I gave him no explanation what's so ever, just up and disappeared. He probably hates me because of what I did.

“Yes, why?” I said warily.

“Hes coming with us, I know that you haven't spoke to him in a while, which you better apologize for, but I want to get the old gang back together.”

“so you made him come all the way to America? Thats just stupid, Armin probably hates me.” 

“No you idiot, he moved here to go to a University down south to get his masters. After he finished he moved up north to Shika. You would have known this if you hadn't had dropped off the damn earth” Mikasa sighed crossing her arms at me. “besides, Armin's understanding, he doesn't hate you. Is he mad, of course!, but he understands why and he missed you alot Eren. We both did.” 

I let Mikasa's words sink in. Armin didn't hate me, in fact he even misses me. The thought that I would be able to see him soon made my heart ache. It wasn't till now that I realized how much I missed him. It will be Mikasa, Armin and Eren against the world again.

“When will he be over?” I asked, excitement already making me anxious. 

“He will be here around 11 and its 9:30 now so lets start getting ready. Dress warm, its going to be a little chilly” Mikasa said. 

“Ok mom” I chucked and went to get ready.

 

After showering I went to look for something to wear. I hadn't brought much with me from Germany, just a few pairs of clothes until we could go shopping. I dressed in my usual skinny jeans and sweatshirt and tried to tame my hair.

I had been passing around in my room when I heard the front door open. My nerves immediately flared and I slowly walked into the living room. 

The man standing in the doorway hugged Mikasa as he entered and set his jacket on the hanger by the door. He was a little taller than me and had longish blonde hair that was pulled back by a few pins and a small bun. The hairs that were too short hung by the side of his face, giving him bangs. I almost wouldn't have guessed it was Armin if it wasn't for his baby face and bright blue eyes. He wasn't that tiny little dork any more, the jerk was even taller than me now.

I stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do. I still felt so guilty for what I did to him and I had no idea what to even say to make amends. When Armin noticed me I looked down, not wanting to look him in the face. 

“Eren, Is that you?” Armin said, walking towards me. I looked up and stared at him for a minute before answering.

“It's been a while Armin” I said looking back down to my feet. Suddenly I felt something crash into me and arms wrapped around me tightly.

“Oh Eren, I've missed you so much, I was so scared that something had happened to you” Armin sobbed into my shoulder. I pulled Armin closer and rubbed his back as he cried. Guilt ripped through my chest and I could feel my eyes start to water.

“Im sorry” I said, hugging Armin tighter. Armin pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I know Eren, its ok, you had your reasons but please, can you promise me you will never do that again?” 

“I promise” I sighed. I felt so relieved, that a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I smiled at Armin and put a hand on his shoulder “Ok but on a more serious note who the hell are you and what did you do with my adorable mushroom”. I said, smirking at Armin. “How dare you change into this handsome devil!” 

Armin chuckled and blushed slightly. “I could say the same about you Eren, you're not that angry lanky boy who picked fights with about anyone anymore” Armin laughed, pushing my hand off his shoulder.

“oh shut up you dork” I said, laughing with him. 

Mikasa, who had been watching the whole encounter, chuckled. “Come on boys enough flirting and lets go” Mikasa said, sliding her coat on and grabbing her keys. Armin looked over at me and winked as I laughed and punched him in the shoulder “Lets go”

 

We walking around the city together as Mikasa and Armin pointed out restaurants, the best places to get a good coffee and we even stopped by the park and took a walk around the garden. The city was truly beautiful and I had alot of fun hanging out with them. We talked the whole time, catching up on everything I missed. They were curious about what had went on when I cut off contact but I didn't really say much. Eventually they got the hint and just left it. I know I was going to have to tell them about it sooner or later but Id rather it be later.

We stopped at a restaurant Mikasa claimed to have the best burgers on this planet for lunch. The place was pretty cool and had a olden time feel to it. We all ordered the special titan burgers and yes, they were indeed the best burgers on this planet. 

“So Mikasa, where do you work anyways, I dont remember you ever telling me” I asked. She stopped what she was doing and gave Armin a weird look. She quickly looked at me and hesitated before answering.

“I work at the police station, we work on special cases” She said and continued eating. 

“Omg really! You work for the police! thats so cool” I said excitedly from my seat. “Tell me more about it!” Mikasa gave Armin another look then said “We arent aloud to say anything about it.” She says and I look over at Armin. “You work there too?” 

“Yea, I guess you could say that” He shrugs and finishes eating his burger. Damn both my best friends work for the damn cops. Better not screw up Eren. They seem kinda weird though. Like theyre not telling the whole truth or something. I guess they can't really say anything since it's a secret and everything. 

“Anyway, Eren how are you liking the city so far” Armin says changing the subject. 

“Its actually pretty cool, I never would have imagined that the city would be so beautiful" I said, looking out the window at the people walking down the sidewalk. “I think this is going to be a good thing for me. A new start so I can get my life together” I sighed and looked back at Mikasa and Armin “And plus I have you guys now”. 

“Everythings going to be different now I promise.” Mikasa says grabbing my hand as Armin puts his hand in my shoulder. I almost want to cry with all these emotions. I truly have the best friends ever, I couldn't ask for two better people.

“Alright lets start heading back” Mikasa says getting up and going to pay the bill. We take the long way back home so we can take in the view of the city for a little longer. We were almost home when Mikasa all of a sudden stops and tells us to wait for a second. She gives Armin a look and he just nods as she walks off.

I watched as she walked over to one of the many stores along the street. She stopped in front a man that was leaning against the building. The man was at least a few inches shorter than I was and had raven hair that was parted slightly to the side and had an undercut style to it. Mikasa and the man seemed to be talking about something important based on Mikasa stone exposition. Who was this guy?

“Hey Armin who is that guy Mikasa's talking to?” I ask Armin, He looked at me and said “just a friend”. He looked away ending the conversation. 

“Is he from work?” I asked but Armin just stared ahead not answering me. Im guessing thats a yes. I looked back at Mikasa and her ‘friend’. The man looked almost like he was bored as he argued with Mikasa and then all of a sudden he looked in our direction. He looked over at Armin and then at me. When we made eye contact he glared at me like I had just killed his cat or something. Damn if looks could kill. 

Before I had the chance to look away, he turned his attention back to Mikasa and then walked away, blending in with the crowd. When Mikasa walked back to us, I give her a curious look but she just waved me off and continued walking home. I look over at Armin for some answers but he just shakes his head and tells me to just forget about it. So that is what I did. 

Armin stayed at Mikasa’s for a while and left after Dinner. He had given me his number and made me promise to call him as much as I could. Later that night, I was sitting on the couch as Mikasa was getting ready for work.

“Can I ask you some stuff about your work?” I asked curiously.

“It depends” Mikasa says defensively as she tied the laces of her boots.

“So you work for the police?”

“Its more like we work for the military, it's kind of like a branch for special cases. Its very important, so its top secret. As far as everyone else knows, we are just cops for the town.”

“wow sis aren't you a badass. All FBI and shit” I laughed. 

“Yea I guess” She smiles at me as she finishes getting ready.

“Hey Eren, can you do me a favor.” I looked over to Mikasa from the couch letting her know I had heard her. “please don't wander around the city at night. At least not without me or Armin”

“Why?”

“Because I said so” She retorts. 

“really Mikasa, I'm not 12”.

“Eren Im serious, your not very familiar with the city yet and I dont need you getting lost” She said, giving me one of her famous ‘i dare you to say no’ looks.

I sighed and slouched into the couch “Eren”

“Fine”

“Thank you, I’ll probably be home really late so dont wait up for me, you can sleep in my room again.” Mikasa opens the front door to leave then stops and looks back at me. “I love you Eren” 

She almost looked sad as she said it. Maybe this military thing is pretty dangerous. 

“I love you too, stay safe”. She noded and closed the door behind her, leaving me home alone.

I wonder if Mikasa and Armin's job is really that serious. They aren't even allowed to give any information about it at all and what about the man from earlier? I trusted Mikasa and Armin, but that wouldn't stop me from worrying about them. 

I try to bury the thoughts in the back of my head and distract myself. After a few hours of TV and eating some of Mikasa's junk food, I decided to take a shower and call it a night. 

When the warm water washed over me, it felt amazing on my stiff muscles. I massaged the muscles that are still a little sore and continue to wash myself. I run my hands over the old scars along my skin. I was normally a fast healer, but I was often left with scars after getting into fights. Some I dont even know were they had come from. I wished they would just go away and quit reminding me of the past. 

When I had finished, I dryed myself and changed into fresh pajamas, laying back down on Mikasa's bed. The bed wasn't as comfortable sleeping in it alone and I had to wrap myself with the blankets to stay warm. Eventually I fell asleep, thinking about mom and Mikasa's strange friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter!!! Hope you like chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming out sometime this week, not really sure but definitely soon! Thanks for reading!!


	3. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! Two chapters in one day! I got bored so I went and posted this early. Its a shorter one and I barely read over it so don't be surprised to find mistakes. I'll edit it tomorrow but guess what! We get to meet someone special! Hope you enjoy :)

The next morning I woke to an empty apartment. I checked my phone for any messages and found one from Mikasa “I probably won't be home till the morning, there's an important case so dont worry if Im not home when you wake up.” I kinda feel bad that she has to work all through the night and into the morning. I wonder if this is a common thing at her job. 

I decided to straighten up the house and make a quick breakfast. I was watching my favorite anime when Mikasa had finally came home. She looked exhausted, like she could barely stand. I ran over and took her bag, guiding her to her room. 

“hey sorry Eren” She said lazily.

“no problem Mikasa, let's just get you to bed” I said, putting her bag down and helping her into bed. 

“Mkay”

With that Mikasa passed out. I closed the door to her bedroom quietly and left her alone. 

After I got bored of just laying around the house, I called up Armin and asked if he could show me around the city some more. He sounded a little tired but he happily agreed and we spend the rest of the day visiting the city. He had shown me all sorts of cool places and even some places that might be hiring. There was one place in particular that I really liked. It was this cafe that was only walking distance from the apartment so I could go there without bothering Mikasa. 

When Armin and I had gone in, a reddish brown haired woman with strange goggles welcomed us to the cafe.

“Welcome to Wall Rose how may I-OH ARMIN how good it is to see you!” The woman squealed and ran over to Armin, crushing him with a hug. 

“Uh-hi Hanji, I didn't know you worked here” Armin chuckled, not even trying to pry the woman off. 

“Well yes, this place is my pride and joy! A home away from home I would say.” Hanji said and released Armin from her death grip. “Who might this little cutie be?” Hanji beamed, darting over to me. This woman sure was… eccentric.

“Oh thats Eren, he's an old friend of mine. He had just moved here a few days ago”

“Well its nice to meet you Eren!” Hanji smiled and extended her arm out to me. 

“You too” I said, shaking her hand. 

“Oh isn't he just adorable! well anyways, let's get you guys some drinks.” Hanji said releasing my hand. 

“Actually Hanji, we came here hoping to see if we could get Eren a job” 

“Oh isn't that just delightful, I would love to have Eren join our little family! Just let me go get an application ok” Hanji said and ran behind the counter and out of sight.

“She sure is….lively” I whispered to Armin. 

“Yea, she's always been crazy but she means well, once you get used to all the energy” Armin chuckled and took a seat at one of the booths. I followed and sat across from him.

“How do you know her?” I asked. Armin was silent for a second before he responded.

“I know her from the University, we were both majoring in the same thing”. I was about to ask him another question but Hanji interrupted me.

“Ok so heres the application, just fill it out to the best of your ability. I also got you guys a little present!” Hanji said excitedly, placing my application and two cups on the table. The drinks looked amazing with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

“Oh no its fine you don't have to” I was about to sat but Hanji stopped me short.

“Its fine, you two just enjoy! give me a holler when your done with the application.” Hanji said and went back behind the counter to attend to her other customers. 

Armin and I drank our delicious drinks while I filled out the application. It was pretty straight forward so I got it done in no time. When I had finished, Armin waved Hanji over and she came skipping toward our table. Not kidding, she literally skipped over to our table.

“Ok let me see” Hanji said and grabbed my application and started looking over it. “Hmmm, seems fine to me, You will start friday morning” 

“W-what?! you're just going to hire me, just like that?” I stammered, completely shocked.

“Oh course! you seem like a nice guy and your Armin's friend, you'll do just fine” Hanji smiled and patted my shoulder. “Welcome to the family!” Hanji yelled. Hanji’s behavior must be a normal occurrence because nobody else in the cafe seemed disturbed by her loudness. Soon after, I thanked Hanji for letting me work at her shop and said our goodbyes. On the way home, I texted Mikasa, just in case she hadn't seen my note and told her that I would be home soon with good news. 

When Armin and I walked in the apartment, Mikasa was in the kitchen cooking. 

“Hey Mikasa! guess what happened to little old Eren today!” Armin said running into the kitchen to tell Mikasa the good news

“What happened” Mikasa said

“I got a job at the Wall Rose cafe today. I start friday!” I said and sat at the island with Armin. 

“Thats awesome Eren, why don't I finish making lunch and then we can celebrate” Mikasa said and smiled at her brother.

“can we binge watch a bunch of horror movies!” 

“Hell yea, lets eat and make some popcorn. Armin go get a bunch of blankets and pillows from my room” Mikasa said and poured the soap she was making into bowls. 

We all ate and set up a huge bed made out of blankets and pillows in the livingroom. We watched crappy horror movies for hours, laughing at the obvious fake blood and guts. Eventually we got hungry and ordered some pizza. By the time it was midnight, everyone was passed out on the floor, tangled in blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow.... probably. Hope you liked this chapter and kudos are a sure way to boost my motivation!!! Thx for reading :)


	4. love is love

This isnt a chapter sorry but i just wanted to say YAY FOR MARRIAGE EQUALITYYYYY. Congrats to everyone this is effecting!! Have a wonderful day and the next chapter will be out soon. Byeee


	5. this feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy:)

Its been about a month since I started living with Mikasa. Working at Wall Rose is actually pretty fun. Though Hanji is crazy, most of the other employees are really cool. I made good friends with a girl named Sasha and her boyfriend Connie. Sasha was nuts about food and was always getting yelled at for eating the pastries in the display case. Connie was just as dorky as Sasha and loved to pull stupid pranks on the other employees . 

I usually spent most of my time working at Wall Rose because Mikasa and Armin were always busy with work. When they did have a day off, we hung around the house and watched movies. When everyone was busy and I had no work, I usually liked to walk around and explore the city. 

I couldn't help but worry about Mikasa and Armin. Lately, they've been working so much, having all nighters almost every night. Mikasa keeps telling me not to worry and that this happens every time they have a good lead but how can I not be worried? I barely ever see her and when I do, she's exhausted. 

I've been planning to do something special for Mikasa next week for the anniversary of the day she was adopted. I wanted to do something nice, to relax her from all the hard work she's been doing. In order to do so, Iv been taking more shifts at work to make more money. Hanji was more than happy to see me around more.

“Hey Eren can you go help Sasha wash the tables?” Hanji said after I had put my apron on. I grabbed a rag and joined Sasha by the booths. 

“Hey Eren!” Sasha smiled, glad to have a distraction from cleaning. “how have you been?”

“I've been alright, just trying to save up some money” I said after scrubbing a weird sticky spot on the table. Sasha and I made small talk for a little while until Connie arrived for his shift. He brings food for Sasha everyday at lunch so she was very excited when he came in with a big bag of food. I had went back to the front counter when I heard the front door open. 

A man with raven hair and pale skin walked in and I nearly dropped the mug I was holding. It was the same strange guy that mikasa had been talking to that day. I nervously put the mug down and straighten myself out. 

The man gave out this aura of authority and frankly, it made me want to run away with my tail between my legs. He walked up to the front counter and raised his eyebrow at me.

“Havent seen you here before” The man said in a deep voice. 

“I just started working here recently, are you a regular?” I asked, trying to stay calm. I wonder if he recognized me from before. 

“No, now are you going to ask me what I'd like to order or am I just going to stand here all day” he smirked and crossed his arms waiting.

“Oh! I-Im sorry sir, what would you like to order?” I stuttered and I could feel warmth spreading to my cheeks. 

“A large with no sugar or cream” He said and I went to go make his coffee. When I came back, Hanji jumped out of nowhere and I nearly dropped his coffee.

“LEVIII!!!!! Hows my grumpy midget doing!!!” Hanji screeched and jump toward the man. He stepped out the way, avoiding Hanji and glared at the woman.

“What the hell you crazy woman! This is why I never come here, Jesus I think my damn ears are bleeding” The man sighed. He handed me the money for his coffee and I handed over his drink. 

“Why would you willingly work with this nut case?” He ask, taking a sip of his coffee.

“She's alright once you get used to her I guess” I laughed and handed him his reseat. 

“Whatever you say brat” He said shaking his head and turned to walk out. 

“But LEVI you just got here!!!” Hanji sobbed running after him.

“yea and now I'm leaving” He said, ignoring her whining. “Thanks for the coffee brat” He added over his shoulder and walked out the door. Hanji laughed and walked to the front counter.

“He sure is a nice guy” I said sarcastically “how do you know him?” I asked.

“Who Levi? oh I've known him for years, he likes to think that we arent friends but Im pretty much the closest thing he's got to a friend. He may be a sour puss but he cares in his own way I guess”

“I've seen him before talking to my sister, Mikasa. Seems like he didn't recognize me though.” Hanji seemed a bit surprised of what I said but her shock quickly vanished. 

I sighed in frustration when Hanji was out of earshot. Why did it seem like everyone I meet already knows each other. Its so strange and they act so weird sometimes around certain subjects. Its so annoying, it's like everyones hiding something. I must just be getting suspicious, I need to stop being so paranoid. Im not in Germany anymore. 

By the time I was done work, it was dark and there was nobody left at the cafe. Hanji had begged me to close tonight, promising to make it up to me. I didn't really mind much. It was always rather quiet and never got busy during second shift. 

I locked up and started walking home. I sent a quick text to Mikasa, saying that I'd be home soon. She hated that I had to walk home at night sometimes but with her at work there was nothing she could do. 

It was dark, with only the street lights lighting up the sidewalk. It was rare to find many people still out at this time. Suddenly, I got a strange feeling, like someone was following me. I had been getting this feeling a lot lately. Like, when I'm walking to work and or when I go to the gym. Im pretty sure I'm just imagining it so I never bother bringing it up to Mikasa or Armin. I used to get this feeling all the time when lived with my dad, even after he disappeared, but I always thought it was nothing. Its probably nothing.

This time was different though, it was so strong and it made the hairs on my neck stand straight. I walked fast, looking behind me ever so often. When I looked behind me again, someone jumped in front of me and kneed me in the stomach. I whipped my head around and grabbed my stomach in pain. 

I looked up at my attacker to see a tall buff looking guy with a strange mask on. I quickly stepped back avoiding his next attack that had been aimed right for the head. I watched his movements closely as he came at me again. I quickly avoided his attack and slid my leg beneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. He grunted as he fell but quickly got back up. He charged at me again, sending a punch toward my shoulder but I dodged and punched him square in the face. Thank god I was a decent fighter. 

The man staggered back and I was about to go at him again but stopped when I saw him pull out a gun. I froze as he pointed the gun in my direction. I tried to jump out of the way but I was too late. Three gunshots rung through the quiet streets. 

I fell to the ground screaming in pain. Pain was everywhere in my body and I was in too much shock to move. The man walked toward me and knelt down, speaking into my ringing ears. 

“Hey fucker, is your name Eren Yeager?” The man asked “Where is Randell?”. 

“I don't know what the fuck you're talking about” I spat at him. 

“Don't fucking play dumb with me you fucking monster” He yelled. He grabbed my hair in his fist and tugged sharply, making me look at him. “Tell me where the fuck he is” 

“fuck you” I growled and spit onto his face. 

“What the- I'm going to fucking kill you” The man yelled and slammed my face into the ground. My vision was beginning to blur and I could barely keep my eyes open.

I kept my head on the cold concrete as the man kept yelling. I was probably going to die here, I had already lost so much blood and I was slowly losing consciousness. Someone is probably going to find my dead body on the side of street and Mikasa would get a phone call saying that her brother had been killed by some psycho. 

Its kind of ironic though, dying here. I came here to start over, to get away from all this. But, instead my fate will be the same. 

The yelling suddenly stopped and the punching and kicking had seemed to stop as well As my mind started drifting into unconsciousness, I thought of my mother and her laughter. 

The last thing I saw before blacking out was raven hair.


	6. You Cant Escape This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

It was warm and the sun was shining through the kitchen window. I was sitting at the dining table, watching mom clean the dishes. It was our old home, the home Mikasa and I grew up in.

I felt the smooth wood of our dining table, feeling the bumps and curves along its surface. It felt so real, being in this house. The floor still creaked in the same places and the chairs still rocked slightly to the right side. The green kitchen cabinets that needed a new paint job and the bathroom door that never really fit right, everything was just how I remember. It even smelled the same. Fresh bread and pine trees.

Mikasa was helping mom with the dishes, making small talk as one washed and the other dried. Mom chuckled and smiled at whatever Mikasa had said. It was so surreal seeing her. Over the years, I had begun to forget what she looked like. How beautiful her smile was, how she glowed and brightened the whole room. She looked so happy, so alive. I missed seeing her like this. I missed her nagging me and how she pulled on my ear when I got in trouble. I missed everything.

“Hey Mom” I called over to her. She turned toward me and gave me a sweet smile.

“Yes Honey?” I got up and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

“I love you so much. I just wanted you to know that” I said into her hair, melting into her embrace. Her soft long hair tickled my nose and smelled like Cinnamon. I felt myself relax in her embrace and calmed by her even breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. I felt like I was home again in her arms, like nothing else mattered. 

Mom brushed my hair out of my face with her soft hands and gently rubbed my back. 

“Then why did you kill me?” She said in the same sweet tone as before. My breath caught in my throat and I froze. “If you loved me, then why did you do it? Why did you let me die?”. The hand rubbing my back disappeared and fell to moms side. My head began to spin and my hands started shaking uncontrollably. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and my breathing became short and desperate.

”M-Mom I’m sorry I-I just” I sobbed into her shoulder.

She untangled my arms that were wrapped around her and smiling at me. She was still wearing that sweet expression, but tears were falling from her eyes. 

“You're a monster Eren” She said, turning her back to me. She walked back to the sink and continued washing the dishes as I sobbed. 

“Mom I’m s-sorry, I'm so sorry” My whole body was shaking and I could barely breath. My knees gave out and I collapsed on the wooden floor, breaking into a million pieces. I'm a Monster. 

Mikasa walked over to me and gave me a handkerchief. She goes to get up but stopped and looked back at me. “I blame you Eren. For everything.” Her voice was cold as she stared at me blankly. 

“M-Mikasa” I cried, begging her to forgive me. She frowned and turned around, going back to help mom. I curled into a ball and sobbed into my hands. I wish somebody would just kill me already, I deserve it. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and my father stomps over to me, grabbing a chunk of my hair. 

“Its all your fucking fault you scum” He yelled into my ear and threw me across the room. “You deserve to rot away with the rest of the garbage, I will make you wish you were the one that had died. You worthless piece of shit. One day, you will realize just how much of a monster you are.” He yelled with venom in every word. 

He grabbed me again and slammed my head into the ground. He kicked me in the ribs repeatedly as Mom and Mikasa watched. I screamed for him to stop. All I could do was scream. The room started to spin and all I could see is my father's hateful eyes and blood. 

“Fucking disgusting” he spat into my face and grabbed me by the neck and started dragging me toward the basement door. I tried to fight back and scream for help, but he just tightened his grip around my neck. I looked over toward Mom and Mikasa, begging them to help me but they turn their heads, refusing to look me in the eye.

I kicked and thrashed around, trying to escape his hold.“Please dad, please dont do this,” I choked out, scratching at his hands that are wrapped around my neck. “STOP, please stop” I screamed as he opened the basement door. 

Pure terror tore through me and I desperately clung to the door frame. “This is what a Monster deserves” he snarled and grabbed my arms, bending them in ways they were not supposed to bend. I let out a gut wrenching scream when I heard bones snap. My father smiled evilishly and threw me down the basement stairs, locking the basement door behind him.

 

“Hey kid wake up” All of a sudden water splashed onto my face, jolting me awake. My skin was covered in a cold sweat and my throat burned from screaming. I'm was laying on some random coach that I've never seen before. 

“Good, you're awake now” I look up to see a man with sharp grey eyes and raven hair staring down at me. Levi?.

It had all been a dream. I wasn't in my old house anymore and Mom was gone. Tears streamed down my face and I quickly started wiping them away with my sleeve, feeling a little embarrassed that Levi had seen me like this. Levi moved to sit on the couch next to me and I moved slightly to give him space. My whole body was aching and my clothes were soaked. 

“You were screaming in your sleep and I couldn't get you to wake the fuck up, splashing you with water seemed to work.” Levi said, picking at his nails as he spoke. 

I tried to move to sit up but quickly decided against it when a sharp pain sparked in my stomach. I groaned and laid back down. I could feel a headache starting to form from my recent screaming session. I was so confused with this whole situation. Were am I and why is Levi here?

“how are you feeling” Levi asked.

“my stomach hurts like a bitch.” I groaned, still feeling the pain from moving.

“No shit, you should be fucking dead” he said shaking his head, “you were shot twice and lost a shit ton of blood”. 

I stared at him bewildered “I-I was shot!” I looked down at my stomach and pulled up my shirt to see a large bandage across my abdomen.

“I'd heard the gunshots and found you.” He said, then his expression turned serious. “How did you know that guy” He asked, staring at me intensely. The events of that night was slowly starting to come back to me. I had been attacked and shot by some weird guy on the street.

“I didn't know him. He had just popped out of no where and started attacking me. I had him beat but he pulled out a gun and well you know the rest.” I said, completely frustrated with the whole situation. “He was weird and kept asking me strange questions.” I had added, then stopped myself. 

I was about to ask him another question but all of a sudden a woman bursted into what I would assume to be a living room. 

“Oh looks like our little Eren has woken up” The woman said running over towards us. It was Hanji, why was Hanji here? ”Was Levi being nice?” She said cheerfully. She was kneeling right in front of me and her voice was loud, making my headache 5 times worse.

“shut the fuck up, you're too loud!” Levi glared at her. The woman didn't even flinch at the shorter man. 

“Oh Levi, its fine!” She chucked at Levi who sighed in annoyance. “Now Eren, Mikasa’s your adopted sister correct?”. She asked me.

“Yea, you know her?” I said and rubbed my temples to try to sooth my headache. 

“Of course I know her! How are you doing by the way?”

“Alright I guess, Um Hanji, where am I and how do you know that Mikasa’s my adopted sister?” I asked looking around the living room. I remember mentioning Mikasa once but never that she was my adopted sister.

“Oh we are at my house, Levi brought you here when he found you. As for Mikasa, she talks about you all the time! I was just on the phone with her, she will be here soon”. I relaxed a little knowing Mikasa would be here soon.

“Hey brat what do you mean when you said that the man attacking you was asking weird questions?” Levi asked from beside me. 

“Why does it matter? And do you guys work with Mikasa at her special job?” 

“I doesn't matter, answer the damn question” Levi glared at me, demanding an answer. I guess answering their questions wouldn't hurt. They knew Mikasa after all. 

“He was asking me about a man named Randell.“

Hanji and Levi had went still, both shocked at my comment. “What did he want to know” Levi pushed.

“Where he is” I said, eyeing them suspiciously. “Do you know who Randell is?” I asked. Levi and Hanji looked at each other and looked back at me.

“how do you know him” Levi asked, ignoring my question. I looked at him, searching for an answer to whatever the hell was going on. 

“He never liked to use his real name, always paranoid over something” I said shaking my head. “He's my father” 

Hanji gasped and Levi's eyes went wide. What in the world is wrong with these people? 

Levi and Hanji both looked at each other with a strange expression. Levi got up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Did Mikasa know your father as well?” Hanji asked 

“No, when we lived together he was never around. She might have met him only a handful of times. I dont even know if she knows his name” 

The room was tense and it was getting on my nerves. What the fuck is going on? I was about to ask but Hanji spoke suddenly. “Well isn't this a turn of events! Why don't I clean your bandage ok Eren?” Hanji said taking my hand and smiled at me. 

“um ok, but what was that all about? I dont understand whats the big deal” I asked as Hanji started to check my bandage. 

“Oh, dont worry about it, we will talk about it later, now lets get you cleaned up” 

Levi brought his phone to his ear. “Erwin, come to Hanji’s now” he said, then turned and looked at me “It's important”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Next chapter will be up in a few days.


	7. You Never Had A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in two perspectives. It will say when it switches. Thanks for all the kudos and comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Mikasa

I sped past a red light and swerved around cars at an alarming speed. I should have known something was wrong. Eren always texts me when he gets home but I just figured he forgot when I hadnt heard from him. I knew I shouldn't have let him take night shifts. I should have at least found him a ride home when he had to close at work.

I cursed and slammed my fist on the steering wheel. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to keep Eren safe. It was the whole reason I made him move here. I fucked up and now Erens hurt. If Levi hadn't had found him then I don't want to think about what would have happened. If Erens at Hanji's then I'm sure she took care of his wounds and on the phone she seemed calm so I don't think there were any complications. 

Im grateful of their help but I didn't like Eren being near them. I knew Hanji was his boss but I knew she would never say anything to him. Levi would do anything he could to keep our identity secret but he's very jumpy and violent when he feels threatened. I don't want Eren to have any part of this, he needs a normal life and these people are the farthest thing from normal. 

I took a sharp turn and pulled into Hanji’s driveway. I rushed out of the car and started walking toward the door but paused when I noticed Erwin's car. Why was Erwin here? Hanji didn't say anything about him over the phone. I got a sinking feeling and rushed to the door. I flew the door open and stepped into the Hanjis living room.

Erwin was standing in the middle of the living room while Hanji was changing Erens bandages on the couch. Levi was leaning against the far wall watching Hanji. Erwin turned around and glanced toward me.

“Welcome Mikasa, now that you're here we can start.” Erwin said and motioned me to join him. He had this look in his eyes that made my palms sweaty. Something happened. Something big. 

I walked over toward Eren and sat on the side that Hanji wasn't. His shirt was covered in blood and there were cuts and bruises scattered across his tan skin. He looked so exhausted and confused. “Eren, I'm so sorry this happened, I should have picked you up. How do you feel?” I asked, observing the bandages Hanji had just finished changing. 

“Im fine, I just want to know what the hell is going on” Eren huffed. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, looking at him in confusion. Erwin cleared his throat. 

“Mikasa I need to speak to you in the other room” He said and walked off to Hanji’s spare room. I got up unwillingly and told Eren that Id be right back. I entered the spare room and Erwin closed the door behind me. 

“What the hell is going on Erwin and what does it have to do with Eren. He doesn't know if that's what you're thinking” I said as Erwin sighed and sat on the spare bed.

“No unfortunately, it's much bigger than that. Its about Randall.” Erwin said. 

“what about him”

“Well apparently, Eren was attacked today by someone wanting to know where Randall is. Levi took the man down and we have in custody. The attacker hasn't said anything useful yet but Eren provided us with information about Randall. According to Eren, Randall is apparently Eren’s father. Mikasa, were you aware of this?”

“I've only met the man a few times, he was never home when I lived with Eren and our mother. Erwin this isnt even possible! His name was Grisha, Grisha Yeager” I yelled. It can't be, our father can't be Randall. 

“Eren claimed that he never went by his real name outside of the house. Used a different identity so he couldn't be traced. I know this is all so sudden but the facts add up. The attacker was apart of the underground society and was ordered to keep tabs on Eren. I’m pretty sure he isn't the only one either. I’m not saying that Erens father is the real Randall for certain but there is evidence Mikasa. We have to question him, to find more information on the matter but he's not going to answer our questions truthfully if he doesn't know who we are. Even if we don't tell him the truth, we can't let him just walk away, it's too late.” 

“No, I refused to make him apart of this. He can't be pulled into this world. I dont care what he might know, I won't let you.” 

“Mikasa, you know I have to. I know how much you care about your brother and how much you want to protect him but there's no other choice. Once he knows, he can't walk away” Erwin said and got up to leave, ending the conversation. 

-Eren 

The yelling from the other room died down and the man Mikasa was talking to came back into the living room. Mikasa was walking behind him, stomping as she went. She looked pissed and I couldn't understand why. 

“Ok lets get this started” The man said and grabbed a chair. Everyone sat down in the livingroom and the tension in the air thickened. Ever since this guy got here, I've been on edge. He was tall and heavily built with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes. There was something about him that I couldn't quite place, like he knew what you were going to do before you did. The sense of superiority was similar to Levi but the man seemed almost manipulative. 

“Hello Eren, my name is Erwin Smith” He spoke formally, choosing his words carefully “I am the commander of the special unit called the Survey Corps. We work under the Military secretly, to protect humanity from threats that can not ever be released onto the public.” Erwin paused, letting the information sink in.

“What do you mean threats that cannot be released onto the public?” I asked

“Its a broad spectrum but more or less, we deal with matters that are too sensitive for the public. Epidemics, superhuman creatures, weapons of mass destruction etc.. We are the reason most normal people can live their lives carefree of the real dangers of world. Dangers that normal people can only dream of.” 

“so are all of you apart of this?” I asked looking around the room. 

“Yes, Hanji is the head of the medical and science department and Levi is the captain of the special operations squad that Mikasa is apart of, along with others.” Erwin said. 

“What about Armin?”. 

“Armin is in my department, he's my right hand man,” Hanji answered. So everyone was apart of this group that fought against a bunch of shit that I have never heard of. It was all so weird and confusing and just thinking about it was giving me another headache.

“Ok but I don't understand how I have anything to do with this. I thought this was all confidential stuff, why are you telling me?” I asked.

“Randall has been our main target for the past two years now. We suspect that he is the head of a terrorist group that calls themselves the “Titans”. They have been known to make dangerous weapons and controlled diseases that could wipe out millions. Randall specialized in chemicals and diseases. He has been known to experiment on live people, injecting them with serums, testing out his creations. About two years ago, we had found out that he had been working on his ‘ultimate weapon’ but he had disappeared. Nobody could find any trace of him anywhere. We had no knowledge that he had a son, only that his wife had died five years ago. If what you said about Randall being your father is true, it will change everything” Erwin said and leaned forward, looking at me intently. “do you understand what Im saying?”. 

I was frozen with shock, unable to answer him. This wasn't possible, it couldn't be. My father may have been a cruel man but working for an organization responsible for making weapons to kill people.? This had to be some sick joke. This can't be happening, it's not even possible right? It's impossible, I would have noticed something. I took a deep breath and tried to straighten out my thoughts.

“I-I don't know, my father was a doctor and took his job very seriously. It doesnt make sense, why would he do something like that? It's illogical, if he was doing something like that, I would have noticed.” I said frantically. He didn't do this. He couldn't have. It must be a mistake. It must be a different Randall.

“I know this is very sudden, we still aren't sure we are talking about the same person here. Eren, can you answer some questions about you father?” Erwin asked. I nodded and kept my head down, staring at my lap. 

“According to Mikasa, your father was rarely present while she was staying with you and your mother in Germany, is this true?”

“yes, he would disappear for months at a time, sometimes more. Mother told us that his work at the hospital was very demanding. He traveled from Hospital to Hospital, he apparently was good at what he did. It wasn't just that though, he hated life at home. He had never wanted kids and when I came around, he grew distant. He especially wasn't thrilled when our mother had adopted Mikasa.” I sighed and rubbed my temples. I always hated talking about the man and now this. I can't deal with this right now. 

“what happened after Mikasa left?”

“His visits became less and less, up until my mother's death. I guess my mother was the only reason he still came back and when she died, he took it very badly. After her funeral he had moved back in. He became a terrible drunk and worked less and less. One day I had came home and he was just gone. Some of his clothes and other possessions were missing, he didn't have much to begin with. I hadn't seen him since.” I said and stared at the patterns in the floor. 

“do you know anything about the work he did at the hospital?” 

“no not really, he didn't speak about it much.”. Erwin sighed and layed back in his seat. 

“did you ever happen to meet anybody he worked with, maybe someone who might have stopped by the house?”. I tried to think back to those day. My headache was getting worse the harder I tried to remember but I kept digging. There was someone once, he had a funny name and a bitter laugh. What was his name again, ugh.

“Um yea his name was, uh Ron, no Reeves. Yea thats it. He was at the house once, maybe more I can't remember” I groaned at the pain in my head. My head was pounding and I was beginning to sweat. 

“Eren are you alright?” Mikasa said. She reached over concerned but I stopped her.

“No I'm not done,” I said, trying to calm down, “after my father left, people came looking for him. I had never seen them before his disappearance but they demanded to know where he had gone. I of course had no idea but many didn't believe me, approaching me more than once, threatening me. Someone even pulled a knife on me once. It was strange but I didnt really care at the time” I stopped and tried catch my breath. Mikasa rubbed my back trying to help me. I always got a headache when I tried to remember that period of my life but never this bad. 

“Here” I looked up and Levi was holding a glass of water and some painkillers in front of me. I took them and replied with a quiet thank you. 

“I think thats enough for now. I need a fucking cigarette” Levi said and motioned for Erwin to join him outside. Hanji got up and excused herself to go put away the medical supplies, giving me a sad look as she left. I watched as Levi and Erwin close the front door behind them and looked over at Mikasa. 

“do you think that dad is the Randall you guys are looking for?” I asked. My voice sounded weird to my ears and my hands were shaking slightly. 

“I don't know Eren” Mikasa said. She wouldn't look at me when she spoke. Her shoulders were slouched and her eyes were shiny. 

“it can’t be M-Mikasa, he can’t be” I choked and brought my hand to my mouth. I was shaking violently and the room started to spin. Mikasa wrapped her arms around me, avoiding my bandages and hugged me tightly. I silently cried into Mikasa shoulder. 

Eventually, exhaustion started to take its toll and the shaking stopped. Mikasa wiped my wet cheeks and layed me down on her lap. I was mentally drained from all of this. I just wanted to sleep, pretend like none of this even happened. My eyes grew heavy and my breathing became slower. Mikasa brushed her fingers through my hair softly and I started drifting off to sleep. Mikasa’s voice was the last thing I heard.

“Im sorry Eren”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to take a little longer then usual, maybe by the end of the week idk. Tell me how you feel about the story so far, I would love to hear what you have to say. If you see any mistakes, please point them out so I can go back and fix them. I tend to over look my mistakes alot. If you want, you can follow my tumblr(don't judge me) for updates and possibly future sneak peaks. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr-> http://sarcasm-at-its-finest-bitch.tumblr.com/


	8. Fuck If I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in Levi's perspective. Hope you enjoy.

I watched as smoke billowed out into the night air and crushed what was left of my cigarette into the ashtray Hanji kept outside. Lack of sleep was making me irritable and the cold breeze wasn't helping.

“so what do you think Erwin” I asked, looking over at the man I had known for most of my life. He sighed heavily and looked off into the distance. 

“Im not really sure. For something like this to just come up out of nowhere, it's strange.” He confessed. “theres something about that boy, he's hiding something but I'm not sure what” Erwin concluded. 

Erwin always had this knack for sensing people, seeing things that others can't. I could see were he was coming from though. Ever since the first day I saw this boy with Mikasa, I had sensed something off about him. The look in his eyes and the way he held himself, he had this strange aura that I couldn't quite place. It was subtle, something only few people would notice. 

“Do you think it's true, that his father is Randall” I questioned. 

“Its hard to say, I think this is the best lead we have had in months but I can't say for sure if it's true. We will have to call headquarters and have a background check on the boy, see if his story checks out. Till we know for sure we are going to have to keep him around, have someone watching him at all times.” He sighed. Erwin never showed stress or strain around his subordinates. He had to maintain the image of authority and power but I had known him long enough to tell when he was worn out.

“He's not going to be able to just walk away from this, even is his father isn't Randall. He knows too much about us.” I claimed. I felt bad for the brat, he was never going to have a normal life after this. 

“I know, Mikasa isn't thrilled but there is nothing anybody can do. I'll talk to Pixis, see what we can do with him.” Erwin said and I cringed internally. Mikasa is probably going to stomp around acting like she has a stick up her ass for weeks. Fucking great. 

“you know he reminds me a lot of her” Erwin added.

“who Mikasa?” I asked.

“No, you know who I'm talking about”. I glared at him and he frowned sadly. 

“dont fucking go there Erwin.” I growled and folded my arms across my chest. He knew the subject was a sensitive one. Erwin smiled at me apologetically. I know that all he wants is for me to be happy, to move on. I can't find it in myself to hate him for that.

“they have the same eyes” I murmured, silently hoping he wouldn't hear me. Erwin looked slightly surprised but smiled warmly. He was about to comment but I stopped him and made my way back into the house, not in the mood to go down memory lane. 

“Get some rest Erwin, I know your fucking exhausted” I said over my shoulder. Erwin smirked and shook his head. 

“Maybe later” 

 

When I entered the house, I went straight to the kitchen and found Hanji there, leaning against the counter. She looked like she was thinking intently about something but when she noticed me her expression quickly changed into a smile. 

“you're still up” I said, searching her cabinets for the tea I had left here. Hanji shrugged her shoulders and pulled out what I was looking for. I grabbed it from her and began making tea. 

“hows the kid?” I asked, waiting for the water to boil. 

“Hes doing fine, well at least physically. His wounds are healing surprisingly well. I've never seen anybody recover this quickly from a damn bullet wound. I wonder if he would let me get some blood samples for my research” Hanji trailed off, getting that familiar look in her eyes that she always got when she started thinking about science shit. I rolled my eyes and poured my tea, pleased with the steam that emitted from it. 

“Calm your craziness four eyes. Where is he?” I said, taking a sip of the tea and welcomed the burning heat. 

“He's still in the living room” I nodded and excused myself to go check up on the brat. He looked like he was about to pass out while he was being questioned, of course Erwin was too keen on getting answers to care. 

I entered the livingroom and saw that the brat was sprawled out on the couch with Mikasa sitting next to him. The kid was passed out but his face was stilled twisted with stress. Mikasa looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. 

“If you want to bombard Eren with more questions then piss off. He's sleeping.” Mikasa snarled. I glared at her and sat down on the opposite coach. 

“Im not fucking blind and watch who you're speaking to” I snapped at her “I came to check on him.”

She continued to glare at me but her expression softened and she looked down at the boy. Her face twisted in guilt and sorrow at she watched the him sleep. She must really care for the kid, she never showed much emotion before. Maybe around Armin but, never anything like this. 

The room grew quiet, other than Erens low snoring. I finished my tea and placed it on the coffee table, making a slight clink as it hit the glass. Judging by the bags under Mikasa’s eyes, she was just as worn out as the rest of us. “You should get some rest” I noted, watching her sigh and rub her tired eyes. 

“I would say the same for you” she claimed. I snorted at her remark and she rolled her eyes.

“You know perfectly well that's not going to happen anytime soon” It was no secret that I rarely ever slept. If I did it was for two or three hours tops. 

“he's not getting up anytime soon Mikasa. Go home, get some rest. You can grab a set of clothes for the brat and come back in the morning.” 

Mikasa’s glare returned but I ignored it, noting her sensitivity when it came to her brother. Mikasa looked back down to the boy and sighed. She quietly removed herself from the couch to not wake the brat and gathered her things.

“call me if anything happens” Mikasa replied, exhaustion clear in her voice. She leaned over and kissed the boys forehead and left. Hanji came in the living room shortly after and sat next to me, handing me another full cup of tea. 

“Its sure is going to be an interesting few weeks” Hanji said in a tired voice. I hummed in acknowledgment, too lazy to come up with a response. We sat there in silence, recalling the events of the long day. After a while Hanji got up and claimed she had some work she needed to get done and wished me goodnight. 

I refilled my cup and grabbed some extra blankets and pillows from the storage closet. I went over to the brat and spread the blankets over him and lifted his head gently to slid a pillow underneath him. The boy groaned quietly and fidgeted a bit but remain asleep. 

It was strange seeing him sleeping without his mismatched eyes watching you. It was the first thing i had noticed about him when i ran into him at Hanjis cafe. One a bluish green tint and the other a golden honey. They had a familar fire to them, a fire that Id never expected to see again.

Why I'm being nice, I have no clue. I guess I felt bad for the kid or something. I went over to the other couch and flopped down exhausted. I closed my eyes, and relaxed into the plush cushions, listening to the quiet hum of the brats breathing. It was calming almost and I could feel exhaustion starting to take over. Maybe I’ll be able to get a little sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. We will go back to Eren's perspective for a while after this and we will be introduced to a bunch of new characters. After this point, I have no idea what the hell Im doing so be patient with me. I kinda have an idea but I'm mostly going to be making it up as I go. Updates will probably once a week now. Thanks for reading!!


	9. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. I just fixed some of the mistakes that I had missed when I posted it yesterday. Thanks for all the support for the series so far, it really helps:) Hope you enjoy!

I woke up in a hazy, wrapped in soft blankets. I hadn't remembered Mikasa grabbing them but I wasn't complaining. I sat up, untangled myself from the blankets and took in my surroundings. I was laying on Hanjis couch and it was morning based on the light coming from the living room window. I must have fallen asleep after Erwin had finished asking me questions.

I was surprised to see Levi on the loveseat, head tilted to the side and eyes closed. His permanent scowl had disappeared and his features were soft, almost peaceful compared to his usual self. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. 

The sight made me want to look away, seeing such a defensive and standoffish man look so vulnerable. I had noticed the permanent darkness under his eyes when I had met him. It was clear even then that he didn't sleep much. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Hanji had entered the livingroom being her load self. 

“Oh Eren you awake!” I shushed her and pointed toward Levi’s sleeping figure. She looked slightly shocked by the image of her friend sleeping soundly on the couch. Hanji smiled warmly and walked over toward my spot on her couch. 

“How do you feel Eren?” Hanji whispered.

“Alright I guess, a lot better than yesterday” I replied. The aching from yesterday was gone and I could barly feel the sting in my abdomen anymore. It just felt sore now, like I had been working out the day before. 

“Do you think you can walk around?” Hanji asked. I thought for a moment then nodded. She helped me get on my feet and it was actually much easier than I'd predicted it to be. We walked to the kitchen slowly to not strain my healing wounds and she motioned for me to sit down,

“Where's Mikasa?” I asked while I watched Hanji take out her med kit and begin removing the bandages around my abdomen.

“She left after you had fallen asleep, she will probably be back soon” Hanji paused and stared at my now exposed abdomen in confusion. 

“In all my years I had never experienced someone who healed as quickly as you do” Hanji said touching my abdomen with her fingertips. The wound was starting to close and scar over. The small cuts and bruises that had littered the rest of my exposed skin had healed almost completely, fading as if they had never been there in the first place.

“I’v always been a fast healer” I shrugged and Hanji finished applying a new bandage. I watched as Hanji put away her med kit and my mind started to wonder to the events of the night before. 

I had no idea what to think about all of this. I hung on to the hope that this was all just a horrible misunderstanding. That all of this was a coincidence and I could just go home and forget about all of this. 

“It's rare to see Levi sleeping, he's always so grouchy. Its nice to see him relax a little” Hanji said and placed a cup of coffee on the table. She took her seat across from me with a cup of her own. “Seems like he even gave you a blanket and pillow” Hanji chuckled “Looks like he's got a little soft spot for you”

I looked at her in confusion but she just laughed at me and continued talking, “Eren, how are you doing and I'm not talking about physically” Hanji asked, her playfulness gone and replaced with concern. I looked down at the table and sighed. 

“Im not really sure” I replied, keeping my attention on the patterns in the wooden table. 

“Im sorry that you have to get involved with all of this, I really am.” Hanji said sincerely. I liked Hanji. Even though she can be crazy at times, she was a nice girl. I would even call us friends after weeks of working for her at the cafe. She always helped me feel at ease. 

“I dont know what to do Hanji, I'm just so confused.” I sighed, looking up to Hanji. 

“We all are pretty confused about this whole thing to be honest. No matter what happens I'm sure it will work itself out. Mikasa and I are here for you Eren” She reassured.

I was grateful that at least I had people I could confide in, people I trusted.

“what do we do now?” I asked.

“When Erwin comes back, we are planning to take you back to headquarters. He left last night to conduct a full background check on you and your father to see if he could find anything useful. He will probably fill us in when he comes back” Hanji went on but hesitated at the next part “there's something you need to understand Eren, our organization is top secret and nobody is supposed to know we exist unless they are apart of the organization itself. Now that you know information about us, you can't just walk away.” Hanji finished. 

“What is that supposed mean?” I asked in confusion. I nearly dropped the cup in my hand when I heard a voice from behind me.

“It means you're being forced to join the us” I turned around and Levi was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“And what if I refuse?” 

“Then you will be taken care of accordingly” Levi warned with no hint of humor. I stared at him with wide eyes. I was smart enough to know what he was implying. 

“you'll kill me!?” I yelled looking between Hanji and Levi. Hanji’s gaze was glued to the table refusing to look me in the eyes.

“The government doesn't fuck around kid” Levi said bluntly. His stare was emotionless but for a split second his grey eyes held some sort of emotion that I couldn't place. I fell back in my seat and threaded my fingers through my hair in frustration. 

The tension in the air had grown thick as silence filled the room. Hanji looked like she wanted to say something but stayed silent. There were so many things going through my head that I could barely think straight. 

“Dont worry Eren, it's going to be a bit weird in the beginning but you'll get used to it. This way we get to spend even more time together” Hanji said cheerfully. She was obviously trying to make me feel better.

“pst, are you trying to make the brat more miserable” Levi walked over and set down a plate in front of me. It had a stack of waffles that was drizzled with syrup. I hadn't noticed him making anything and I was surprised when he had suddenly set it in front of me. 

“I figure you'd be fucking starving so here.” Levi said and I looked up at him in shock. “there just shitty frozen waffles because Hanji buys nothing but junk” 

“What about me Levi!!!” Hanji pouted. Levi rolled his eyes and went to make himself some tea.

“Its your own damn house, make your own food” Hanji just chuckled at Levi’ remark and got up to make herself some food. I was a little taken back by the gesture but he wasn't wrong when he said I was hungry.

“Oi brat, if you make a fucking mess I'll kick your ass” Levi snaped. I shrunk back in my seat and ate carefully, making sure not to drop anything. I let my mind wonder as the two bickered at each other. The sudden new information was still floating around in my head. It was all so unreal, suddenly being forced to join this organization that would kill me if I refused. 

It made me nervous being thrown into something I knew nothing about. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door open and close. I looked toward the front door and found Mikasa standing there with my gym bag. 

I sighed with relief knowing that Mikasa was here. She walked over and handed my bag to me. 

“Sorry I wasnt here when you woke up, I went back home last night to get some clothes for you and I ended up sleeping for longer than I had planned.” Mikasa said. The bags under her eyes had become barly noticeable. 

“Dont worry about it, you needed some rest.” I said and got up to clean my plate. I kind of sensed that Levi had this thing about cleanliness and I didn't want him yelling at me because I left a dirty plate in the sink. 

“The bathroom is down the hall by the guest room, feel free to take a shower. There's towels in the closet” Hanji said and I thanked her, grateful for the chance to take a shower. I took a quick shower, not wanting to take too long and dressed into the green sweatshirt and jeans Mikasa had packed. 

I didn't see the need to keep my bandage on anymore so I threw it out in the trash bin near the bathroom sink. I place my dirty clothes back in my gym bag and exited the bathroom. I was surprised to see Erwin standing by the dining table with everyone else. 

“Eren come join us” Erwin motioned and I joined the them at the dining table. When I was seated Erwin began to speak. “I have contacted headquarters about the incident involving Eren and ordered for a full background check to find any more evidence involving Randall. There were several things that was concerning” Erwin went on, I stiffened in my seat, waiting for him to continue. 

“Going back to yesterday, you had mentioned a man named Reeves who you claimed to work with your father. According to the information we have gather about the Titan group, Reeves is one of the main members of the group. He's responsible for smuggling weapons to other underground groups and we suspect that he is one the people who started the group in the first place.” Erwin paused and pulled out on envelope, spreading its contents on the table. 

“When we did a background check your father Grisha Yeager, everything seemed to match what you had told us. A well known doctor who worked at the hospital near his home where he lived with his wife Carla, son and adopted daughter. But, he seemed to have disappeared, coincidentally around the same time as Randall. There are no records of Grisha anywhere since his disappearance.” Erwin paused and pointed toward one of the documents that was covered in blacked out lines. 

“The most concerning part of all this is that when we tried to do a background check on you, we couldn't find anything. Any records were either completely blank or blocked out as if someone had tampered with them. Whoever had been responsible had been thorough and covered their tracks well. Even on Grisha’s files, there are no information regarding the identity of his son” Erwin finished. I took the document in my hand and stared at it. My name was printed on the top but everything else was blocked out. It was as if I didn't even exist. 

“T-this can't be possible” I blurted out, still staring at the blank paper.

“Erwin this doesn't make any sense, he has a drivers license, ID, everything. I had gotten him a passport to move here from Germany a month ago. If there were no records then it would have been impossible” Mikasa joined in, looking through the documents desperately. 

“I had taken that into consideration as well. We suspect that his records had been tampered with very recently, ” Erwin proposed. 

“Like they didn't want us to find anything.” Levi added. 

“Exactly. Whoever had been keeping tabs on Eren had found out that we have Eren is our possession. In order to keep us from finding anything, they destroyed everything.”. 

“But why!” I yelled, startling everyone at the table. “why the hell are they stalking me!. I dont know where my father is so what do they want with me!”. I slammed my fist on the table, letting my temper flare. 

I had been holding onto the vain hope that my father wasn't Randall. It was the only thing keeping me from snapping but now, I could feel myself starting to lose control. 

“Eren you need to calm down” Mikasa warned. I glared at her and clenched my hands into fists to the point where my knuckles were white. 

“We arent really sure what they want with you but all of this seems to be pointing toward the relation between Randall and your father.” Erwin said while gathering up the documents and placing them back in the envelope. 

“Due to the evidence that we have so far, this lead is the best one we’ve ever had. We need to get to headquarters for further investigation. Also, I need to discuss your current situation with Pixis. Eren, you are now a vital part of this investigation and I'm sure you have been told by now the responsibilities that are expected of you” Erwin stated. 

“Either join or die, yea I've been told” I snapped, glaring at the blond haired man. Erwin simply nodded and announced that we would leave shortly. 

I stayed quiet as everyone began preparing for the departer. I had mixed emotions about all of this and I didn't know how to deal with them. On one hand I wanted to lock myself in a room, tell them that this is all a misunderstanding and cry but on the other hand, there was a small part of me that believed them. I wanted to find out the truth, find out who my father really was. 

I was thankful that Id be riding with Mikasa. I needed time to think and be away from the others for a while. 

 

The car ride was quiet and I kept my gaze at the window, watching the trees and houses fly by. It didn't stay quiet for long of course.

“Why didnt you tell me” Mikasa asked, gaze still on the road in front of her “why didnt you tell that dad came back” I stared at her, thinking for a way to answer her.

“I didn't want you to worry about me. You were so worried after mom died and I didn't want you to drop everything and come back just because you were worried about me” I answered. She grew quiet and glanced over at me.

“Was he the reason you stopped contacting me” Mikasa pressed, wanting to know more. 

“Mikasa I don't want to talk about this right now” 

“Eren you never want to talk about it, you always change the subject whenever I ask but I'm getting fucking sick of this. What the hell happened when I was gone!” Mikasa yelled from the passenger seat. 

“What the hell do you want from me Mikasa!” I yelled at her “I just found out that dad might be part of a fucking terrorist group for all these years and that people are fucking after me!” I screamed, making Mikasa flinch at my outburst. “Im on the fucking edge of going insane Mikasa! Im so fucking confused and scared . I cant handle this right now” I could feel wetness on my cheeks and quickly wiped them. 

Mikasa stayed quiet as my breathing slowly started to calm down. 

“Im sorry” Mikasa mumbled quietly. She looked like she was close to tears and she was gripping the steering wheel tightly. My anger slowly faded as I watched her face twisting sorrow. Grisha wasn't just my father, he was Mikasa’s father as well. She was just as confused and upset as I was. 

“No Im sorry,” I apologized, “I shouldn't have yelled at you. This is effecting you just as much as me. I promise I’ll tell you in time, just not now.”. Mikasa nodded and removed one of her hands from the steering wheel, taking my hand in hers. I squeezed her hand tightly and stared out the window.

“I swear if I ever fucking find Dad, I'm going to fucking kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos go a long way :) Next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY. I haven't posted in forever! I don't even know, I was in such a funk but IM BACK. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting and thank you for all the wonderful comments and support. So here you go!

We arrived at set of large stone buildings surrounded by thick barbed fencing and large trees. The base was secluded from the city, hidden away in the dense woods. The path to get here had been narrow and jagged, nothing other than a dirt road hidden by overgrown trees and bushes.

The buildings looked old, out of place with modern day. Other than the fencing and the guard towers, the buildings looked liked something taken out of history, maybe the medieval times. They had probably been here for hundreds of years, sitting in the woods until someone came along and restored the stone structures, making it the perfect hideout. 

The guard towers were scattered about, standing tall above with watchful eyes. It was nerve wracking being watched so closely, like your every movement was being observed. 

We slowly pulled into the front gate behind the three other cars that we had been following. A guard at the entrance checked us in, giving me an odd look as Mikasa had pulled down her window to show her ID. The man took a quick glance at her ID and let us pass, closing the gate behind us as we parked next to the others. 

“Just stay quiet and don't talk unless asked to. Nobody here knows who you are so they will be watching you closely. They don't take kindly to strangers.”, Mikasa warned before she motioned for me to exit the car. I nodded and did as I was told. I couldn't shake the unnerving feeling of being watched. Like I was some intruder or something. 

I stayed close to Mikasa and the rest as Erwin walked us through the place. People stared as we passed, whispering to each other quietly. A quick glare from Levi made them scrambled to get back to their duties. I had remembered Erwin saying something about Levi being a captain and having his own squad. He must hold a high position here judging by the onlookers expressions. I didn't know much about the man but his position seemed to fit his nature. 

I looked around the area in wonder, watching as people dressed in uniforms go about their tasks, some cleaning and others training at the large training yard. Erwin pointed out several areas as he lead the way, the living quarters, eating area, science department and some other departments. The place was split into several different areas, one section dedicated to the science department where there were several labs and a medical wing. It was Hanji's department, where she worked with Armin and several others. 

Then there was the living quarters where rooms were assigned to members of the Survey Corps. Erwin had explain that some people like Hanji, Mikasa and himself had there own homes in the city but spent a considerate amount of time here. Others decided to just live at the base, having nowhere else to go, or not find the need to have an outside life. 

The eating area, where meals were served on schedule was connected to the living quarters along with the bathrooms and showers. 

Lastly was the investigation branch and the training area. Erwin explain that they spent most of their time here, going over papers and research, or training. Erwin lead us down several long corridors, walking us through the investigation branch, passing by several rooms until stopping at a set of doors. 

“Stay here” Erwin said to me and entered into the room with Levi close behind. I watched as the door closed shut behind them, leaving me with Mikasa and Hanji. 

“I need to go check up on some lab results so I'll leave you guys here. Come visit me sometime down at the science department sometime Eren, I would love to take a few blood samples and I’m sure Armin would love to see you” Hanji excused herself.

“Does Armin know what's going on?” I asked Mikasa when Hanji had left. I complete forgot that I hadn't spoken to Armin at all since the incident until Hanji brought up him up. 

“I had called him earlier to tell him what had happened. I'm sure Hanji will fill in the rest when she sees him. She's not one to stay quiet about anything” Mikasa replied. 

We waited patiently in the hallway, waiting for Erwin and Levi to emerge. I was curious why they had gone in there alone and I couldn't hear what they were saying through the door. I could only catch low murmurs, bits and pieces of their conversation that didn't really make much sense.

“What are they doing?” I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I hadn't forgot the whole reason I was here in the first place and being in the dark was making me anxious. 

“Their talking to Pixis, probably discussing what to do with you” Mikasa replied, seeming annoyed that she was stuck out here. 

“Whose Pixis?”. I had heard Erwin mention him before but I still had no idea who he was. 

“He's the man in charge of the Survey Corps. As much as Erwin likes to pretend he's the boss, Pixis is the one who calls the shots around here”. The door opened as Mikasa finished talking, revealing Levi who motioned for us to come inside. 

The room was large with a dark wooden desk that stood in the center. An old man sat at the desk with Erwin standing beside him. The man was smiling and holding a glass filled halfway with an amber colored liquid. I had to hold in a laugh at the sight, it was still early morning and the old man was drinking alcohol. 

“Welcome, please take a seat” The old man greeted, pointing toward the chairs set in front of his desk. I sat down, followed by Mikasa and Levi. The familiar smell of scotch filled the air. 

“My name is Pixis. Erwin has informed me of your current situation. Since the issue concerning your father has become a very crucial part of our investigation, you will be a main factor in this lead.” Pixis paused, taking a sip from his glass. 

“I don't know where my father is, for all I know he could be dead. I don't know anything that will help you guys so why am I so important?” I asked.

“Well it seems like the same people who are trying to find Randal also want you. Our goal is to find out why and what connection you have to Randal.” Pixis replied, sloshing the contents of his glass around. “Care for a drink?” Pixis added, tilting his glass in my direction. 

“Brats don't drink” Levi chimed in with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him, aggravated by the use of “brat”. Pixis chucked and continued talking.

“We have decided that you be put under surveillance and Levi will be in charge of your safety. We can't have the enemy snatching you away from us”. Levi rolled his eyes, annoyance clear in his features. 

“Levi has also agreed to place you under his squad, train you and get you accustomed to the organization.” Erwin added in. I had almost forgotten his presents until now. 

“Agreed my ass” Levi grunted, glaring at Erwin. 

“So you guys want me to become a full fledged member of your organization?” I interrupted.

“Yes, for the time being. Its an unusual situation and you obviously know a lot of confidential information by now. The government likes to keep us on a low profile. It would cause a sticky situation if word of us starts spreading around. This is a simple way to reduce the risk. I hope that we will receive your full cooperation” Pixis finished, waiting for my response. 

“Its not like I have much of a choice” I muttered and Pixis busted into laughter. I stared at him in shock, watching the old man smile at me.

“I guess you're right” Pixis chuckled “I look forward to working with you Eren Yeager” he added and extended his hand toward me. I shook his hand hesitantly and sat back down. What a strange old man. 

“Well I've got some brats to punish for slacking off while I was gone.” Levi stood and left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Erwin told us we could leave and Mikasa lead the way to the living quarters. 

“Since you’ll be staying here, you will be staying in my room for the time being. They will arrange a room for you when the paperwork gets through” Mikasa said as we walked down the hall. 

“How long will I have to stay here? Will we be able to go back home?” I asked.

“To be honest, I don't know. Erwin would have a hissy fit if you left the base.” Mikasa answered. I following Mikasa as she led us to the living quarters. It was set up kind of like a dorm, with hallways full of rooms with names labeling each door. 

“The new recruits share doors due to lack of space. The older members have there own rooms out of respect. I haven't been here that long but I'm lucky enough to have my own room.” Mikasa said as she stopped at a door that had her name labeled on it. We were about to go in but was interrupted by a loud voice. 

“Hey Mikasa, haven't seen you in a few days” A male voice yelled from down the hall. I turned and saw a guy with a two toned hair style and a weird face that for some reason reminded me of a horse. The guy walked up to us and glared at me. “who the fuck is this runt?” he grimaced, looked between Mikasa and I, eyeing the closeness between us.

“What the fuck is your problem” I snapped. Who the hell just says things like that?.

“Shut up dipshit” He replied. If is wasn't for Mikasa butting in, I would have had punched him right in his stupid face. 

“Jean calm down, he's my brother, Eren. Just move along if you know what's good for you.” Mikasa warned, giving Jean a cold glare. Jean frowned and stayed silent as Mikasa unlocked her door and walked inside.

“See you later horse face” I chuckled right before slamming the door in Jean’s face. I could hear him cursing in the hallway as he stomped away, making my grin even bigger. 

“You sure have nice friends” I said as I took in Mikasa's room. It was simple, two small beds and a dresser by the window. There was another door which I assumed lead to the bathroom. 

“Don't mind him. He can be a dick sometimes but he's not always like that.” 

“Could have fooled me” I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the beds. It wasn't as nice as Mikasa’s bed back at home but it was better than nothing I guess. 

“Eren please just get along, you don't need to go making enemies already.” Mikasa sighed. I fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Mikasa I have a question” I asked, still looking at the dark gray ceiling. “how did you get involved in all of this in the first place?”.

“I was still in the University when I started going to this fighting dojo. I wasn't really interested in the field I was studying and I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with my life.” Mikasa began and sat down next to me. “I invested a lot of time at the dojo and found that I really enjoyed it. I was a natural and I began training really hard. I hadn't know Levi at the time, but a few regulars that I would spar with at the dojo talked very highly of him. One day he came in during one of my fights and offered me a chance to join the Survey Corps.”

“Just out of no where?” I asked, a bit curious.

“Yea, it was kind of strange. He apparently saw potential in me and my fighting skills. At the time I was pretty skeptical with how little I knew about Levi and about the Survey Corps.” 

“What made you change your mind?”

“I'm not really sure. I was so lost at the time and it just seemed like a good opportunity. The pay was amazing and Id be doing something I was at least interested in”

“They just let you join, just like that?” 

“No, it was a long process and an annoying one. Erwin had to pull some strings because most members had members had to have years of training to even be considered. After about a month of training and proving I was trustworthy, Pixis allowed me to join and Levi put me on his squad. It was around that time when I had run into Armin.”

“How did he get involved?”

“He had apparently met Hanji at the University he was attending at the time. He had made a good impression on Hanji and she offered him a position at the research lab. He had already been in the Survey Corps three years before I joined.” Mikasa finished. 

“Do you ever regret joining?” I asked sitting up on the bed. 

“Never, I help save people lives here. I would never take that back, no matter what happens”

“Then why are you so upset that they are making me join?”

“Eren this kind of work is dangerous. You see things that normal people should never have to see, things that keep you awake at night. I don't want you getting hurt. I know that you're being forced into this but no matter what I will protect you”

“Mikasa just don't, I can take care of myself. I know you just want to protect me and I'm thankful but you don't have to pretend like I'm a child. At this point I don't really care that I'm here, all I want to do is find dad and get the truth.” My hands tightened into fists and I looked at Mikasa with determination burning in my eyes. “I need this Mikasa, I need to find dad” 

Mikasa stared at me for a long moment and nodded. “I know” She said quietly and stood from her seat on the bed. “We need to get going, the cafeteria should be serving lunch and Levi is probably there” Mikasa announced and paused “I know that you're not a kid anymore, but I can't lose you again. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice” She said with her back to me. 

“I'm not going anywhere” I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at her sorrowed face. She looked up at me and stared at me for a moment. I didn't have to speak for her to know that I was serious. I let my hand fall from her shoulder and made my way to the door. “Now lets go, I'm starving”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked! Next update will be very soon. I have it mostly already done so yeaaa. Also Im going back and editing each chapter to fix mistakes, maybe tweak a few things. I really want to try hard and not make so many mistakes anymore. Thank you for reading! Love you all <3


	11. Weirdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the kudos and your support for Just This Moment. I really appreciate it and it means a lot. By the way Jeans going to be kind of that duchy character in the beginning but I promise there's reasons behind it and he will have his own little character development as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy:)

Mikasa and I walked into a large open room filled with tables and chairs. People were scattered about, most sitting in groups as they ate. They talked quietly to each other, bickering and exchanging conversations. As we made our way through, the tables closest to us grew quiet, whispering to each other as they looked in our direction. 

“Seems there curious about our new member,” Mikasa sighed, “word sure spreads fast”. 

It was annoying have all these people stare and whisper, knowing that you're the one they're whispering about. One table however seem to be in there own little world as they laughed and bickered loudly with each other. It was a large group, with two tables pushed together so they all had a seat to sit together. They all looked pretty young, around my age I would say, maybe a little younger. The sight of them kind of reminded me of high school, when you hung out with all your friends without a care in the world.

Out of the large group I noticed the back of a familiar blond head talking to little petite girl. My suspicions were proven true when the guy turned around to see Mikasa and I walking their way. 

“Eren! Come on over here!” Armin yelled over to us, waving to join him. When Mikasa and I got to his table, Armin stood up and gave me a hug. “Im so sorry for what happen, how are you doing?” Armin said, pulling away with a worried look. 

“I'm fine, I’ll just have to get use to things” I shrugged, not wanting Armin to worry about me. 

“Come sit with me and the rest” Armin smiled and turned around to the table who had gone silent, watching Armin and the new guest. “Guys, this is Eren. He's an old friend of mine and Mikasa’s brother” Armin announced. 

The group said hello and I sat next to Armin and Mikasa, taking in the Armin's friends. The group introduced each other, going down the table one at a time. There was a girl named Krista who was this cute little blond girl, the same girl that Armin had been speaking to and Ymir, who was a tall tan girl with an attitude that seemed to only be present with everyone other than when she spoke with Krista. A freckled shy guy named Marco sat next to Jean who didn't even bother introducing himself. We had already had wonderful first impressions on each other in the hallway earlier. I was a bit shocked when I saw Sasha and Connie sitting at the table, looking just as shocked as I was. 

“You guys are apart of the Survey Corps too?!” I asked, not expecting to seeing my coworkers at such a place like this. Was everyone I knew apart of the damn Survey Corps? Plus, I would have never imagined these two idiots were involved in something like this.

“Yea um why are you here Eren?” They asked curiously. The rest of the table seem to be interested in the subject as well as they waited for my answer.

“It's complicated” Mikasa interrupted before I could think of something to say. They all seemed a bit confused but none of them pushed the issue, well other than Jean of course.

“What, cant stay home alone so Mikasa’s forced to babysit you?” Jean snickered with that same cocky smile that we always wore. I was about to stand up and give this dick a piece of my mind but Mikasa put her hand firm on my shoulder, keeping me in place.

“No Jean” Mikasa said coldly, “as of tomorrow he's joining the Survey Corps”. 

“How the hell did he get in?” Jean pointed at me. 

“He's the whole reason we got our new lead” Armin cut in. Everyone was a bit taken back by the new information. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Jean scoffed and stared at me

“Jean, drop it” Mikasa snapped, glaring at him with a deadly stare. Jean fell quiet and huffed loudly. Marco was quietly trying to calm him down and the rest of the group just stared in confusion. 

“Sorry about him, he's on his period I guess” Connie stated, trying to shift the mood and effectively earning the middle finger from Jean. 

“So what do you guys do here” I asked Sasha and Connie. ”I would have never pictured you guys here” Sasha laughed, as Connie started to explain.

“We are investigators here. We do computer work, hacking, tracking, finding information, whatever is needed.” Connie explained.

“They may be a bunch of idiots but they know there shit” Ymir added, speaking up for the first time since I sat down. Sasha stuck her tongue out at her as Ymir rolled her eyes. 

“Marco and Krista are part of the medical unit and Jean, Mikasa and Ymir are hunters.” Armin explained. Hunters, what a weird name. 

“We are called in when hunters are injured during a mission. The hunters are the ones who perform field missions. Could be investigating an area, breaking into a enemy territory, eliminating a threat, etc.” Marco added. I nodded, taking in all the new information. 

Everyone had their own part to play. I wonder what they're going to have me do here. I don't have any computer skills at all and despite dad being a doctor, I knew close to nothing when it came to the medical field. The group fell into casual conversation as Mikasa place a tray of food down in front of me. 

“Here, eat” she said and sat back down next to me with her own tray. I listened in on the various conversations as I ate, learning what I could about the group. They all seemed so natural together, like they had know each other for years. They reminded me of my friends in high school, how they all just kind of fit in. It was a bit lonely watching everyone get along. I felt out of place, even Mikasa had her place here. 

“So Eren, tell us something about yourself, we don't see a lot of new faces around here now a days” Marco, the freckled guy asked, distracting me from my thoughts. 

“Well I moved here from Germany a few months ago. I was working at Hanji’s cafe before this and well like Armin said I'm Mikasa brother.” I said, not really sure what else to say.

“You two don't look anything alike though” Krista pointed out. When we were kids, people used to ask is this all the time. it made sense though, we were complete opposites.

“Mikasa’s adopted” I said, earning a snort from Jean.

“Obviously Erens not related to Mikasa, how could an ugly ass like you be related to Mikasa.” Jean remarked and I threw a glare at him.

“I saw a horse outside earlier today, maybe you can introduce me sometime. With a resemblance like that, you two must be close relatives.” I snapped and laid back in my seat with my arms crossed. The whole table erupted into laughter and Jean stood up in fiery. 

“Jean sit your stupid ass down before I make you clean the bathrooms again.” A familiar voice spoke from behind me. The table died down, other than a faint snort or giggle here and there. I turned around to see Levi standing behind me with his arms crossed, looking very unamused.

“I need to speak to you” Levi directed toward me and turned his back to walk away. I looked over at Mikasa and Armin in confusion but they just shrugged their shoulders. I got out of my seat and hurried to catch up with him. 

I followed him to another table that had few people already seated and watched as Levi sat down. Other than Erwin and Levi, I didn't recognize the others sitting with them. They seem older than Armin's group. 

“Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there?” Levi remarked and I quickly sat down across from him. Nice going Eren. Levi had a cup of hot tea in his hands, holding it in the oddest way. I thought about asking why he held his cup the way he did but decided against it. 

“Eren, this is Eld, Mike, Gunther and Oluo, they are members of Levi’s special operations squad.” Erwin stated, introducing the rest. Oluo had blond hair in an undercut style and had an expression on his face that kind of reminded me of a crappy imitation of Levi. He didn't bother saying anything, just glared at me. Eld and Gunther greeted me politely, Eld having dirty blond hair that pulled back in a bun and Gunther with pointed short brown hair. Mike was sitting next to me and had longish blond hair with bangs. Instead of saying anything he leaned close and sniffed me. What was even weirder was when he pulled back and nodded his head in approval. 

“Dont mind Mike, he does that to everyone” Eld said, noticing my obvious discomfort. I laughed nervously and looked back over to Levi. These people were so weird. 

“You wanted to speak to me?” I asked. 

“Yea, I wanted to discuss your training. We will start tomorrow. We don't really know where you're at so we will do a little test tomorrow to see what I have to work with. Once we know where you're at, I’ll set your schedule and training accordingly. Mike and Oluo will be helping with you training as well as me” Levi stated and I nodded letting him know I understood. 

“You will also be training with the other brats after your private sessions.” Levi added, pointing to the familiar group of loud mouths. 

“What time do I met you tomorrow?” 

“We will start at 7. We have a long day and alot to do tomorrow so don't be late.” Levi warned.

“Last time I was late, he made me clean all the halls in the base without a break. I thought I was going to die of exhaustion and chemical poisoning” Gunther said shaking his head at the memory. 

“It was your first week here, I was taking it easy on you,” Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin chuckled at him. 

After Erwin spoke to me a bit about regulations and some other unimportant things, I left to go back to Mikasa and Armin. I sat down in my seat and everyone fell quiet, looked at me in excitement. 

“So what did he want to talk about?” Mikasa asked, speaking for the rest of the curious onlookers. 

“He was telling me my schedule, I’ll start training tomorrow.” I said and everyone's eyes widened. 

“Hes training you personally?” Sasha asked in surprise. 

“Yea, along with Mike and Oluo. Why is that so surprising?” I frowned, not really understanding everyone's reactions. Jean laughed from his seat, while everyone looked at me in pity.

“He's going to fucking crush you. Levi is the strongest and most skilled member in the Survey Corps. He's known for his strict training and will make you work till you can't feel your muscles anymore” Jean smiled, obviously enjoying torturing me.

“Then, after all that he will make you run laps” Connie added, rubbing salt into the wound. I groaned loudly and sank into my seat.

“Its ok Eren, I'm sure you’ll do just fine” Armin reassured, trying to lift my spirits. 

“Ha, that wimp is going to get his ass handed to him” Jean mocked as Marco nudged him in disapproval. 

“Jean didn't you cry on your first day of training?” Sasha chimed in with a food still in her mouth. Where did she even get food? Jean glared at her and threw his fork in her direction.

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Jean snapped defensively. Everyone laughed at his flustered expression and Connie suddenly stood up with a huge grin.

“Oh yea I remember that! Levi made you run laps for two hours and you were crying for your Mommy after 45 minutes!” Connie laughed, with everyone else joining in. Jean’s face got red as he cursed at the others and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. I hope one day I’ll be able to become a part of their group. They're all so different but they all just clicked, even Jean. 

I know I was being forced into all of this out of nowhere but, I don't think its all that much of a bad thing. In the beginning I was mad and confused, stuck on how unfair and bizarre the whole situation was but the longer I was here the more I felt myself drawn to it. Maybe this could be exactly what I needed, I chance to help people and make something of my life. Make up for everything I've done and have a purpose to keep going. 

The more I thought about it, the more I felt determination flare in my chest. I wanted to find dad, find out who he really was and get some closer for my past. There was so many things that happened, things that I still can't bring myself to look back on. I wanted answers and I wanted to help these people find the dangerous man they're looking for. I don't know what I can do now to help but I’ll try my hardest and train to make myself stronger so I wont be a burden.

I was nervous about the training the next day, I couldn't stop thinking about it, even when it was late and I was laying in Mikasa's spare bed staring at the ceiling, trying to calm my nerves. I didn't want to make a fool of myself and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous having Levi train me. He just oozed intimidation and authority, making everyone around him feel small in his presence, despite his height. He was a total mystery to me, with his cold attitude and glare but random acts of kindness. The walls he put around himself just made me more determined to crash them down and figure the man out. 

I'm not really sure what about him that made me so intrigued but I'm not going to try to question it. My main goal was just staying on his good side. Levi was obviously aggravated with Pixis dumping me on him. He probably thought I was some stupid brat that he was being forced to deal with. 

I sighed and moved under the blankets, trying to get comfortable. I tried to shift my thoughts so I could sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a hundred times worse if I was dead tired. It was late and the long day was starting to catch up with me, making my eyelids heavy.

“Eren” Mikasa spoke in the darkness. I looked over to her bed lazily, seeing that she was still awake. 

“Hmm” I groaned, too tired to make coherent words but I did my best to let her know I had heard her.

“You’ll do fine tomorrow, I know you will” Mikasa said, looking at me through the dark room. 

“Thank you” I smiled feeling a little bit more confident for the next day. Mikasa always knows when I'm nervous and she always seems to know exactly what I need to hear. She believed in me and I needed to believe in myself. I fell asleep that night, dreaming of the ocean and the smell of cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant decide if I liked this chapter for hated it but I figured I wouldn't keep anyone waiting just because I was being indecisive. I hope you enjoyed and comments are much appreciated. Id love to hear from you guys and see what you think about the story so far. Feedback is always a motivation booster and your opinions help out a lot. Also, next chapter will be in Levi's pov so that's exciting! Not sure when I'll finish it, maybe this weekend, who knows. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
